


Day 20: Breakfast in Bed

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Ficlet, Present Tense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Delilah St Valentina finds herself being treated like a queen by the new leader of the Chairmen, Swank. Being able to sleep in, breakfast in bed, only the best for someone like her. And hey, she wasn't going to complain about it.
Relationships: Courier/Swank, Female Courier/Swank
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 8





	Day 20: Breakfast in Bed

Delilah St Valentina slowly lifted up her head and blinked her eyes, as she began to wake up. She stretched her arms up in the air, letting out a content sigh as she felt her muscles wake up along with the rest of her. She looked towards the window and could see the glare of the sun attempting to break through the curtains, which caused her to raise a delicate eyebrow. She must have been asleep for a lot longer than normal, something she hadn’t done since...well, since she got shot by that asshole Benny. Pretty hard to get a bit of sleep-in when you’re stuck sleeping in a rusted out caravan with your shotgun in arms-reach, in case someone wanted to make a late night visit...

The Courier’s train of thought was quickly derailed, as the door to her bedroom slowly swung open and Swank made his way inside, a tray of food inside. The smile quickly formed on her face, as Swank sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Well morning there, doll.” Swank stated, a wide grin on his face. “Enjoyed your shut eye?”

“It was marvellous, darling.” Delilah responded. “But what have you brought there?”

“Oh this?” Swank inquired, gesturing to the tray. “Just a little something for the Strip’s favorite lady.” 

The leader of the Chairmen lifted up the lid of the tray, revealing the food inside. The grin on Delilah’s face grew even wider, as she saw what Swank had brought.

“Radscorpion casserole?” Delilah asked, turning to face Swank.

“Your favorite, I know.” Swank chuckled, as he leaned in and planted a kiss on Delilah’s head. “Enjoy it, doll. Today is just for kicking back and relaxing, ‘kay?”

The Courier could only chuckle at that, slowly shaking her head.

“Swank, you are quite the gentleman.” Delilah stated simply.

“Hey, you gotta treat a queen right.” Swank fired back with a wink.


End file.
